A Precious Gift
by Alison-Fire
Summary: Klaus and his wife Anastasia have always wanted kids and when the opportunity to have a child or their own appears they take it. Now watch as their lives are changed when this precious gift arrives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody. I hope you enjoy this story and if you do, you might enjoy my other story 1000 years of 15. I think eventually people will see my themes are usually around the same type of thing. Now my stories are not the same, but the minor things around it are. Please Review! I love when people review it makes me feel confident in what I'm doing and I'm not a very confident person. So tell me what you think. Also I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, all rights go to their rightful owners.**

**A Precious Gift**

**Chapter 1**

**Klaus's POV:**

I was cooking breakfast for my wife Anastasia; even though we don't have to eat I know she misses the normal things. I turned her a year ago and it's taken her while to adjust to the blood lust. I heard her walk downstairs into the kitchen, just as I put her chocolate chip pancakes on her plate. She walked in and looked as beautiful as ever, in her Sophie shorts and camisole. Anastasia has long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, she's about 5'4 and thin with curves. "Hey, why are you cooking?" Anastasia asked. "Because Stasia just because we don't have to eat doesn't mean we can't and I know this is your favorite, especially with whip cream." I said. "Come to think of it that kind of explains why you were always so hyper when we 1st starting going out" I said and she started smiling.

She sits down and I put 3 pancakes on her plate and but a dollop of whip cream. She put her finger in it and scoped up some and ate it. "Come here." She said. I walked over to her; she grabbed my hands and pulled me closer, Stasia still sitting down. "Thank you Nik, I really appreciate it." She said and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, one more thing." She said. "What?" I asked and looked at her. She quickly put her finger in the whip cream and then put it on my nose. I look at her and she just smiles at me as if she was a little kid. In the blink of an eye I didn't the same thing to her, she looked up at me shocked and I just started laughing. "That is so not funny Nik!" she said. "And it was funny when you did it to me?" I asked. "Well, yeah and so it this." She quickly put her hand in the whip cream and smeared it all of my face and starts laughing. "Oh now you're dead." I said in a jokingly way. I quickly took a hand full of whip cream and didn't the same thing to her.

After throwing whip cream at each other for a while the kitchen looked like it was in a snow storm, as did we. "That was the most fun I have had in a while." Stasia said. "But, the kitchen is a mess now." She continued. "Don't worry about the kitchen; I'll take care of it. Why don't you go get cleaned up." I tell her. "I can help there is no need for you to do this by yourself." She said. "its fine Stasia, really just go clean up." I told her. "Alright." She said and went up stairs.

**Anastasia's POV:**

I went upstairs and got a shower; I got out and put on jean shorts and a dark blue camisole. I went down stairs and saw Nik, he was already cleaned up and so was the kitchen. He was in the den reading some type of file I think; I walked over to him and sat on the arm rest. He put his down the file and looked at me smiling. He pulled me into his lap. "Hey, what are you reading?" I said. "Well that's something I wanted to talk to you about." He said. "It's a spell, you could have a child, a biological child" he said. "Really?" I said, I was speechless I had always wanted to be a mother, I never had the best parents growing up, they weren't always there for me and I made a promise that if I ever had a child I would always be there for them no matter what. "Nik, that's amazing, I would give anything to have a child Nik!" I said. "I know love. I know." He said.

We found a witch to do the spell, it wasn't that hard actually but it could only be done on a blue moon which was tonight and there wouldn't be another one for nearly 500 years. The witch Maddox did the spell and Niklaus and I tried for a baby, many times that night. Maddox had explained that the spell wouldn't guarantee us baby; it just gave us a better shot at actually having one.

I woke up the next morning tangled in the sheets with Nik. He was watching me sleep. "Morning." I said. "Good Morning love, how are you?" he asked. "Tired, but excited I'm going to go take a pregnancy test!" I said. Then before I could get out of bed he grabbed me arm and I looked at him confused. "What's wrong? Do you not think it worked?" I asked. "No, that's not it at all, but want a couple of weeks. If we were human you wouldn't be able to know right now if you were or not. Okay?" he said to me. "Yeah I guess you right, I just I want to know. I want this for us." I said. "As do I, but it will take time love." He said. "I know, I'm going to go get a shower." I told him and got out of bed and into the master bathroom.

***6 Weeks later***

"Okay it's been six weeks, for a human that's how long it takes to find out can we please go out and buy a pregnancy test?" I asked. "Stasia, it's Christmas Eve, not many places are open we might have to wait till the day after Christmas and besides, we have to get ready, Elijah's having that Christmas Party tonight." He said. "Okay, but 1st thing in the morning on the 26th I'm going out and buying a pregnancy test." I said. "Alright." He replied.

We arrived at Elijah's house, everyone else was there enjoying apple cider, pies and Christmas specials. We walk inside and head toward the living room. Finn and his wife Sage, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah with his wife Amy and their adopted daughter Carissa were all there talking. "Hey! You made it!" Rebekah said and hugged us. "Yeah, wouldn't miss it." I said with a smile. Nik and I sat down on one of the sofas. "And how are you today Carissa?" I asked the three year old. "Good! Santa's coming tonight and I've been a good girl all year!" she said with a big smile on her face. "I know, so what did ask Santa for?" I asked her. "Dollies!" she practically squealed. "Well I hope that's what Santa brings you." I said. "Daddy! Can I have a cookie?!" she asked Elijah. "No, it's late but you can have hot chocolate." He told her. "okay!" she said. Amy got up to make her some has Carissa sat down and watched the _How the Grinch Stole Christmas._ I followed Amy into the kitchen "How hard is it? To take care of a child I mean." I asked.

"At first it's a little intimidating, but you get use to it and it's easy. Why? Did you find out if you're pregnant or not yet?" she asked. We had told them about the spell when we found out about it just in case the other wanted children as well. None of them tried, but us. "No not yet. Today was suppose to be the day we could find out but its Christmas Eve and not many stores are open so we have to wait." I said. "Well I hope for the best. You and Nik are still coming over tomorrow right?" she asked as she took the hot chocolate out of the microwave. "Yes." I said and we went back to the living room.

It was nearly midnight by the time Niklaus and I got home. We were upstairs in our room getting ready for bed when Nik hands me a box. I look at it and it's a pregnancy test. "I thought we didn't have any." I said. "I found some, now don't you want to take it?" he asked. "Yeah." I said and went and took the test. I locked the door and wouldn't come out until I knew the answer; it was the longest 3 minutes of my entire life.

I saw the results, unlocked the door and walked out staring into space. "Well?" Nik said. I turned and looked at him and started crying. He instantly pulled me into a hug and whispered into his ear. "We're going to be parents." He looked at me and smiles. "Merry Christmas love" he said to me. I looked at the clock and it said 12:02 AM. "You planned this didn't you? You planned it so I would find out on Christmas Day, but what if I wasn't pregnant?" I said. "I had a feeling you were." He said and kisses me. I was ecstatic and could wait to tell everyone tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everybody I apologize for it taking so long for me to post a new chapter, I've been running ramped the last few weeks but hopefully that has come to an end for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 2**

**Anastasia's POV:**

I woke up the next morning felling extremely sick. I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I started throwing up, I heard Nik walk up to the door. "Stasia? Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, um, fine." I said and wiped my mouth. I brushed my teeth, and then opened the door. "Just morning sickness." I said. "Do you not want to go?" Nik asked. "No, I want to go. It's Christmas and I can't wait to tell everyone." I said with a smile and he nodded. We got dressed and go into the car heading toward Elijah's and Amy's house.

When we got there everyone else's cars were parked outside. We went inside and it smelled amazing, Carissa ran up to us trying to hold up a cute little dark brown puppy. "Aunt Stasia! Uncle Nik! Look Santa got me a puppy!" Carissa said. "I see that baby, what her name?" I asked her as I crouched down to her level and petted the puppy. "Candy Cane!" she said with smile on her face. "Well that is a beautiful name." I said. "Breakfast!" Amy yelled from the dining room. We all went in and sat down. We all started passing around food, even though none of us with the exception of Carissa needed to eat we always did on holidays and whenever we were around Carissa. "So, I um, actually have something to say." I said and everyone looked at me. "Niklaus and I are having a baby." I said. Everyone one started saying congratulations and how happy they were.

***9 months later***

I was alone with our 1 month old daughter Emma Blair Mikealson. Nik was doing some type of business deal that he was keeping private. This is the 1st time I had been left alone with Emma, Nik or one of his siblings had always been here, and honestly I was terrified. I was sitting in my bed when I heard Emma starts crying. I get up and go into her nursery which was connected to Nik's and mine room. "Hey, sweetie what's wrong?" I asked picking her up. I tried calming her down and changed her. She kept crying I got confused, I rocked her as I took her into the kitchen and took some milk pre-made formula out of the fridge and put it at her mouth but she wouldn't drink it and kept crying. I tried everything but nothing was working. I started to get frustrated and started to cry not understanding why she kept crying so I called Nik. "Hello?" he said "Nik, she won't stop crying! I've tried everything and she won't stop. I know you're busy but please I need help!" I said. "Okay, actually I was already on my way home just calm down." he said.

A few minutes later Nik came home and came to the nursery where I was still trying to get Emma to calm down. "Nik, please help." I said. "Let me see her." He said and took her. He went downstairs and I followed him. He took the pre-made formula out of the fridge. "I already tried that, she won't drink it." I said. "Did you heat it up enough?" he asked, "What do you mean?" I asked starting to feel really stupid. "You did heat it up didn't you?" he asked. I looked down feeling like the worst mother in the world. "No…" I said. He starts heating up the milk. "Hey, it's okay, you're a new mother who I don't think has slept in a while." He said. I just nodded. He made sure the milk was at a good temperature and then feed it to Emma who instantly started drinking.

After Emma finishes eating, Nik rocks her to sleep and lays her in her crib. He then comes downstairs and sits beside me. "Stasia, stop beating yourself up." He said. "Why? This was the 1st time I was left alone with her and I couldn't even take care of her." I said "Stasia look its okay just calm down." He said.

***8 months later***

I was with my 9 month old daughter Emma. She was sitting in her play pin, babbling to her stuffed teddy bear that Nik had given her the day she was born. Nik and I we lying on the couch watching a movie my head being on his chest and his arm wrapped around my shoulder. "M….m….mommmmy." Emma said. I shot up and looked at Nik and widen my eyes. I quickly went over to Emma, as did Nik. "Emma, say it again." I said. Mooommy! Mommy!" she said. I smiled at her and picked her up. "Yeah, I'm your mommy." I told her and stared playing with her, while smiling at Nik, he smiled back.

***1 month later***

I was in the library planning a big 4th of July get together at our house. Emma was now 10 months old and was sitting on the rug in front of the desk where I could see her. She sat up and reached for a toy I smiled at her and went back to planning. I noticed something move and looked at Emma to make sure she was okay. She was on all four and looked like she was about to crawl for the 1st time. "Nik!" I said in a normal voice knowing he could hear me and making sure not to startle her. I grab my phone and turned on the camera just as Nik got to the door. He saw she was about to crawl and got his phone out as well. All the sudden she moved one arm and forward and then one leg, then the other two. She crawled a little then fell to the ground a little but didn't cry. I ran and picked her up. "You just crawled!" I said to her with the biggest smile on my face.

***2 months later***

Emma had turned one about a week ago. We were at Elijah's house with everyone just talking and catching up. Emma had been able to pull herself up lately to where she could stand. At that second she pulled herself up and just stood there, Nik had walked though the kitchen door and looked at Emma smiling. She lifts up her leg, wobbling a bit, and moves it forward. Nik got down to her level stretching his arms out for her to go into. Everyone looked at Emma with joy and excitement hoping she wouldn't fall before she got to her daddy. She moved her other foot forward still wobbling, everyone except for Nik had their cell phones out recording this. She kept moving her feet a little bit more when she got into arms reach of Nik he picked her up and hugged her tightly spinning her around. She starting giggling.

**A/N: Also! REVIEW! I can't write to your likings if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. So please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, everyone sorry it took me a while to update. School, test, and things of that nature kept me busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, I would enjoy comments telling me what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see. So comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 3**

**Anastasia's POV**:

***2 years later***

"Mommy! Daddy!" Emma who is now 3 years old yelled as she ran into our bedroom with her beagle puppy named Muffin and jump on our bed. I propped myself up on my elbows looking at her, Nik sat all the way up. "Yes baby?" He asked. "Me and Muffin wanna play!" she said and hugged Muffin. "It's Muffin and I first of all and second, you can play after breakfast." Nik said. "Okay." She said as if she had been no. I start tickling her and she giggles. We get out of bed and go downstairs. Muffin following us. I picked Emma up and sat her down on one of the bar stool. I started making fresh coffee. "How about a strawberry muffin?" Nik suggested to Emma. "No! We can't eat Muffin!" she said as she was about to cry. I quickly went to her side. "Emma, sweetie calm down. Daddy was talking about the food muffin, not your dog okay?" I said trying to get Emma to understand.

"Okay, but I still don't want a muffin" she said. "Okay then, do you want waffles?" I asked "Yeah! How about you Muffin? Do you want waffles?" she said looking at Muffin who then barked. "Make Muffin a waffle too daddy!" she said happily. "Alright baby girl." Nik said and started cooking breakfast. "What time do we need to be at Elijah's and Amy's tonight?" I asked. "about six." Nik said "Okay." I said then Nik out the waffles on the plates. I cut Emma's waffle up and put some syrup on them. Nik was trying to find something in the pantry, he couldn't find. I looked at Emma who was eating a waffle and quickly helped Nik find it. "Here it is." I say and hand him the cinnamon. We walk out of the pantry and there's Emma covered from head to toe in syrup. Along with the counter, the floor, and the dog.

"Oh my goodness. Emma what did you do?" I asked with a calm tone. "I wanted more syrup! I'm a big girl now I can pour it by myself!" she said. "Sweet pea you missed the waffles." I said. "oh." She says. I laugh a little. "Finish eating, then it's into the bathtub." I say. "But it's not night time! I don't get a bath yet!" she says. "Well, you are all sticky and need to be cleaned before you play okay?" I said. She just nodded. She ate her breakfast then walked upstairs in front of me. "Nik, would you give Muffin a bath please?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. I got Emma into my bathroom and turned on the water. I get her undressed and put her in the tub.

Emma started splashing around and I stopped her. "Emma. Stop." I said and started getting her clean. Afterward I get her dried off and but her in black leggings and a grey and black stripped short sleeved dress that went about an inch and a half above her knees. I brushed her hair and we went downstairs. Emma ran into the den where Muffin and Niklaus were and runs to Muffin and pets her. She runs up the stairs and I hear a thump.

"Emma!" Nik and I yelled simultaneously, in a blink of an eye we are upstairs in Emma's room. Books from her bookshelf were all over the floor and she had three still in her hand. "Baby girl what happened?" Nik asked her and started picking up the books. "I wanted you to read to me!" she said. Nik chuckled and I smiled. "Alright, why don't I carry the books and you find a place for us to sit?" Nik said to her. "Okay!" she said and ran off downstairs; I made it to her before she got to the stairs. "Walk!" I said to her and she stopped in her tracks. "Don't every run down the stairs Emma okay?" I said. She slowly made her way down the stairs and went into the parlor; she went and sat down on the arm chair Nik always sits on.

Nik went and placed her on his lap and started reading to her. I smiled at how cute she was looking intently at the page as if reading it herself. Nik read to her all day long, never taking a break even while she ate lunch.

It was now time for us to start getting ready for Elijah's and Amy's. I curled my hair and got dressed in a dark blue cashmere sweater, dark jeans and ankle boots. I went downstairs and found Emma asleep in Niklaus' lap; I smile at him and go to pick her up. "I'll get her ready, you go get ready." I whisperer and head upstairs with Nik beside me and Emma starting to wake up. "Mommy?" she asked now fully awake. "Yes baby girl?" I say. "What are you doing?" she asked as I placed her down on her bed. "I am getting you dressed for dinner at Uncle Elijah's and Aunt Amy's" I say and change her into a black sweater dress, black grey tights and black Uggs. I brushed her hair and grabbed a two more sets of clothes, 2 sets of PJ's and one of her stuffed animals.

Our bags were packed and we were all ready I put Emma in her car seat in the back seat and put our bags in the trunk. Nik and I got into the car and headed toward Elijah's house. Emma fell asleep on the way giving Nik and I some time to talk. "She was absolutely adorable this afternoon in your lap." I said. "Yeah she was, and she can recognize the word _a, the, and, of_" he said. "Really? That's great!" I said. "Yep, she's smart I truly believe she is. You know we should talk about that, for next year, Emma going to school." I say. "I want to home school her for preschool." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded just as we pulled into the driveway.

We walked inside and went into the parlor instantly greeted by everyone. Emma was still asleep though, Nik was holding her as we sat down. "What time did she fall asleep?" Amy asked. "The second we got in the car, she was asleep right before we left and I had to get her up to get her dressed." I explained. They nodded. Carissa came running in the room and sat in between her mother and father. We heard fighting coming from the upstairs TV room, Finn and Sage's adopted kids where fighting with Rebekah and Matt's adopted kids.

Matt and Rebekah had adopted three kids, the oldest was Madeline who was 16 they adopted her 3 years ago. Then there are Toby and Carter two thirteen year old twins, Carter being a girl about two years ago. Finn and Sage adopted three kids as well, the oldest being Adam a seventeen year older who they adopted three years ago. Lacy a 12 year older adopted three years ago and the youngest being Jane a six year older they just adopted a few months ago.

They came running down the stairs being extremely loud. "You're just a spoiled bitch!" said Adam. "I am not! You're just a smart ass!" Madeline said. "What does ass mean mommy?" Jane asked Sage, who glared at both teenagers as did the rest of us. "That, sweetie, is a very bad room you should never say okay?" she said the six year old. "Okay!" she said, her and Carissa running off to go play. "Both of you, don't curse in front of the younger ones, it sets a bad example." Sage said and the older ones nodded. We all talked and socialized until it was super late we all went to bed.

The next day, it was Thanksgiving, Emma had just coming to our room jumping up and down on the bed. I sat up and grabbed her. "You want to go see the parade on TV?" I asked her and her eyes light up. I get out of bed and see Nik's already gone I pick of Emma and take her downstairs to the TV room where the younger ones are sitting watching the parade. I go into the kitchen where the all the adults are and get a cup of coffee. The Turkey is already cooking as are a few other things, it's already 10:35.

At 1:30 Thanksgiving dinner is on the table, as we gather up the children and get then seated in way were things can be passed around the table without getting dropped we all sit down. We say grace and start passing things around we talk and laugh while we eat.

After dinner had been eaten, cleaned up and put away we started helping Elijah and Amy decorate their house for Christmas. We got the young children to arrange the massive amount the Christmas stuff animals, and the older ones to decorate the tree. I love this time a year so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I deeply apologize for the lateness of this chapter, with moving and exams and well life, I never got time to type. Although I will say I had this chapter almost complete when my computer unexpectedly died and I lost everything. I hope you like this chapter, hopefully I will have another chapter up before school starts back up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please REVIEW! Thanks Lovelies.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own The Vampire Dairies OR it's characters all rights go to their rightful owners.

**Chapter 4**

**Anastasia's POV:**

Emma was sitting on the living room floor coloring with muffin lying down beside her while I was sitting on the couch reading a book. It was a week till Christmas and when Nik gets home we're taking Emma to the mall to see Santa. My phone dings I grab it and look at it.

**Nik:** Be home in 20.

I put my phone down. "Emma, let's go upstairs and get into nicer clothes, we're got to dinner when daddy gets home." I tell her. She looks up at me and puts down her crayons then stands up.

"Okay." She says. I take her hand and we head upstairs setting her down and the bed and getting out her dress. It was burgundy and went down to her knees, the straps on the dress where about an inch thick and a cream colored sash around the waist. I help Emma into the dress and put on her cream colored shoes. I went into the bathroom and got out a head band with little jewels on them. I placed them in her naturally curly hair. I changed into dark jeans and a black sweater then I helped Emma off the bed and we made our way down the stairs.

"There are my two girls." Nik said as he walked through the door and Emma and I reached the bottom of the stairs. "And don't you just adorable." He said as her picked up Emma and twirled her around. She giggled. "Ready to go?" Nik asked.

"Yeah." I said. We put Emma in her car seat and drove to the mall. We were walking past all of the restaurants going toward where Santa was supposed to be.

"Mommy? Why aren't we eating?" Emma who was in Niklaus' arms asked.

"We are going to, but first your daddy and I have a surprise for you." I said and her eyes got real big wanting to know what it was.

"What is it?! What is it?!" she said bouncing up and down in Niklaus' arms.

"You'll see baby, just calm down." I said. As we turned the corner we saw Santa sitting with a child in his lap taking a picture. Emma had the biggest smile on her face and wiggled out of Niks' arms.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! It's Santa!" she exclaimed and starts running toward the line. When it was finally here turn, Nik and I walked over to place where the parents waited and Emma was picked up by Santa and placed on his lap. I could hear Emma telling him what she wanted. "I want dollies, and a puppy!" she exclaimed to him with a big smile.

"A puppy is a very big responsibility for such a little girl, are you sure you are responsible enough?" he asked her.

"Yes! I already have one puppy at home! Her name is Muffin!" Emma said.

"All right then, say cheese." He said. Emma looked at the camera and smiled then hopped off his lap and ran towards us.

"Did you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" I asked her. She nodded her head and we went on to dinner. We went to Johnny Rocket, a 50's themed diner that Emma just loves.

We were in the car now on the way back home Emma had fallen asleep and look adorable. "Do you think Emma is old enough for two dogs? I mean I don't want to disappoint her but, two dogs?" I asked Nik.

"In all honestly we are the ones that feeds Muffin and all that stuff, I don't see the harm in getting another one as long has she plays with both of them." He said. I nodded.

"I know what we could do!" I exclaimed making sure not to wake Emma. "We could have her find it, you are an amazing artist, you draw a picture of the play house in her room and she could go look there and find another drawing that leads her somewhere else and in the end she finds the new puppy with a red bow around its neck just like in the movies!" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

Nik chuckles a little and looks at me for a second then back at the road. "Have I ever told you how much I love your innocence?" he asked me. "However I love that idea." He said.

"Great! I'll get the dog 2mrw and see if Elijah and Amy will bring her over when they come after the kids have opened there presents." I said. And he nodded.

"How do you know the dog will be a girl?" he asked, not in a serious way just in a I-want-to-prove-you-wrong-and-I'm-joking sort of way.

"Well, Muffin is a girl dog and there is no way there are going to puppies, so yes the new one will be a girl." I said. He laughs.

"Well all right then." He says. We arrive home and I take Emma upstairs to our bathroom and turn on the water.

"Emmie, sweetheart, wake up. You need to get a bath before bed." I said as she started to flutter her eyes open. I got her into the bath and got her cleaned and into warm PJ's.

"Mommy, can I sleep in yours and daddy's bed?" she asked sleepily.

"Of course baby." I said and placed her in the middle of the bed tucking her in. "Daddy and I well be up later okay?" I said.

"Okay." She replied. As I left the room I turned out the lights and shut the door. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and I had to find a puppy and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my lovelies, Happy Holidays to everyone. Hopefully this makes up for my lack of updates between the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** chapter. Have I ever said how much I love British words? We'll I hope you enjoy this chapter. I spent all last night typing it, I can never sleep on Christmas Eve…=]**

**Chapter 5**

**Anastasia's POV**

It's Christmas Eve and I have gotten up early, I have to drive about 2 hours away to get Emma a new puppy for Christmas. As I was taking my last sip of coffee I heard Nik walk into the kitchen. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?" he asked me

"I have to go to Ashtonville to get her a puppy, I'm thinking Jack Russell." I said. "They are hype but good with kids and are very small." I contuined

"That sounds great." He said. I put my cup in the sink and headed out the door.

**Klaus' POV:**

It was about 10 am when Emma finally woke up. She walked into the parlor where I was and slowly walked over to me. "Hey baby. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. Can I have breakfast?" she asked. I nodded my head and took her into the kitchen placing her at the bar. I gave her a muffin that I had cooked earlier that morning. She started eating and then stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong Emma?" I asked

"Where's mommy?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"Mommy, is out doing some last minutes Christmas shopping. She'll be back later." I said.

"Is she going to be back for Christmas Eve?!" she asked.

"Yeah, baby she'll be back. So want do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Watch Christmas movies!" she said.

"Alright love." I said chuckling a bit. I got her dressed and sat her on the couch and found a movie for her. Muffin jumped up on the couch beside her and lay down. "Stay right there Emma, I'll be right back. Okay?" I said.

"Okay." She said. I walked to the parlor to quickly look at some files. I hear the door bell ring. As I walked in human speed to answer it just in case anybody was looking through the windows I realize Emma is gone. I find her at the door with the door open talking to Elijah. At the door were Amy, Carissa, Sage, Finn, Adam, Lacy, Jane, Rebekah, Matt, Madeline, Cater, Toby and Elijah. Everyone had come over for Christmas Eve.

"Come in make yourself at home. The TV room is down the right hall last door on the left." I said. They all came in. The teenagers headed down to the TV room and Jane and Carissa sat down beside their parents. "Emma. Come here with me." I said to her and walked over to the kitchen. She followed. I crouched down to her lever to look her in the eye.

"Emma, what did I tell you do before I left the room for a second?" I asked her.

"Not to move." She said looking down.

"And what did you do?" I asked her.

"Moved." She said still looking down. I lifted her chin so that she would look at me.

"Look, Emma, I'm not upset. But I wanted you to stay put so I would know where you were, I had to go look at something and I needed to know that you were safe. And Emmie you are never supposed to answer the door without your mommy or I. Okay?" I said.

"Okay." she said "Can I please go play now daddy?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you want to continue your movie?" I asked. She nodded. We went back into the den "Carissa, Jane do you want to watch a Christmas Movie?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they exclaimed. They all sat down in the middle of the den and watched the movie.

**Anastasia's POV:**

I had just but the Jack Russell puppy in the car and was on the way home. I called Amy up to make sure I could leave the puppy at their house. "Hello?" Amy answered.

"Hey! It's still okay if I put the puppy in your house right?" I asked.

"Of course." She exclaimed.

"Great. I'll be home in about two hours okay?" I asked.

"Okay. See you then." He said and then we hung up.

I finally got home after putting the puppy at Elijah's and Amy's. I made sure the puppy had food and water and some blankets to lie on and left to go to the family back at my house. I reached my house and walked in only to hear yelling and fighting. "What's going on in here?!" I yelled when I saw the teenagers all yelling at one another.

"Madeline's bitching again. She is so self absorbed all she can do is think about herself and the next time she gets to hookup with her boyfriend!" Adam said.

"Adam! That is enough!" Finn said in a very strict tone.

"Dad, she's a spoiled brat!" Adam yelled.

"Adam! I said that is enough." Finn said. "Now, go to the car your mother, siblings, and I will be there shortly." He said looking Adam straight in the eye. Adam started walking toward the door when he turned toward all of us.

"You should ask Madeline where she was Friday, because it definitely wasn't her friend's house." Adam said then walked out of the house to the car.

"Rebekah, Matt, Madeline, I am terribly sorry for the way Adam acted toward you Madeline. Elijah, Amy, Niklaus, Anastasia, I am sorry for the language her used and I hope her didn't scare the young ones." He said.

"Thank you Finn, maybe just talk to him, he might be going through something." Matt said.

"Yes, and I think the younger ones are fine." I said.

"Lacy, Jane, comes on we're going home." Finn said. The girls got up and went over to their parents, Finn picking up a sleepy Jane.

"Are you still coming over tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, the girls will and if I can get through to Adam, he and I will as well." He said. I nodded and they left.

"We should be leaving as well, it's quite late." Matt said. They got up and we said our goodbyes and they left along with Elijah, Amy and their daughter. I looked at Emma who was asleep on the couch, I picked her up and took her to her room and tucked her in. I went back down stairs to help Nik clean up.

"How was the day with Emma?" I asked

"Good, she was hyper all day. Were you able to find a dog for her?" he asked.

"Yep! And it's the cutest one ever! It reminds me of the puppy I use to have when I was a little girl! My foster parents gave it to me when I…" I trialed off, I missed them and would do anything to see them again.

"Stasia?" Nik said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I was still staring into space and I just wanted to sit on the floor and cry. A few tears escaped my eyes and went rolling down my checks. He pulled me into a hug rubbing small circles into my back soothingly. "What's the matter Stasia?" he asked.

"I miss my parents, I would do absolutely anything to see them and talk to them and show them Emma and this wonderful life." I said the tears pouring out now. "Don't get me wrong, I love you, and I love being able to live with you for eternity but sometimes I miss the little things." I said.

"I know sweetheart, I know." he hugged me. We stayed like that for a while, and then finished cleaning the kitchen. I went and got a shower and when I came out bags were being packed.

"What's going on Nik?" I asked confused.

"We are going to California, to see your parents." He said.

"What? Are you serious?! But wait I look same way I did nearly 5 years ago." I said.

"Don't worry about that love. Tomorrow, Emma will get up early and open her presents, then we will get dressed and go the airport and fly to California to see your parents and spend Christmas with them." He said.

"What if they aren't there? What they don't live there anymore? What if they don't even want to see me?" I said.

"Stasia. Look at me" he said while lifting my chin up so my eyes met his. "I've talked to them. They still live in the exact same place and can't wait to see you." He said. I got the biggest smile on my face I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey lovelies! Another chapter! But sadly it most likely will slow down after this for school starts on Wednesday. =[ Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! It means the world to me when I get comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries NOR do I own any of it's characters. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 6**

**Anastasia's POV:**

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Emma said while she was jumping up and down on our bed. I looked at the clock and it was 4 am. I looked at Nik as if to ask if we should wait a few more hours. He shook his head nod and we got out of bed following Emma down the stairs to the living room where the tree was. Emma started opening things and her eyes seemed to get bigger each time she got a new present.

"Alright Emmie, Now there is one more presents but you are going to have to wait until we get back from our trip to have it okay?" I said to her.

"Okay" she said. "What is it?!" she exclaimed. I took out my phone and flipped thought the pictures until I find the picture of her puppy I had taken last night. I showed her the picture.

"This is your new puppy." I said. She started jumping up and down.

"Muffin! Muffin! You're getting a sister!" Emma squealed looking at muffin who was asleep on the couch. I looked at the clock it said 4:30 am. Our plane left at 8 and it took an hour to get there. I took Emma upstairs and placed her on our bed. Nik was in the shower and I was packing the bags I had Nik's and mine done all that was left was Emma's. I went into her room and grabbed some cloths and packed them I grabbed some toys and put them in there as well.

I grabbed some DVD's and a portable DVD player and put them in the small carryon bag I was going to take so Emma had something to do on the plane. I took my phone and its cord and put it in my purse. "Come on Emma, let's go downstairs." I said and but one of the bags on my shoulder and the other one I extended the handle and rolled it down the stairs to the car and put them in the trunk.

I went back inside and Emma had found her way back to her presents and was playing with them. "Come on. Let's get you dressed." I said picking up Emma and taking her upstairs to her room. I put her in a cute purple and black, striped, long sleeved dress that stops just above her knees, black tights and her tan UGGs. I carried her down stairs just as we reached the last one Nik came though the front door.

"I put the last bag in the trunk. Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and we got into the car and headed toward the airport.

We finally reached the air port and went through check in and airport security. We were at our gate and there was still an hour and a half until our flight left. We went to a restaurant near the gate and sat down. After we ate we went back to gate and soon boarded the plane.

We landed and collected our bags and went to the rental car Nik had gotten for us. Emma was asleep in the back and I was about to bounce out of the car. "Calm down love. Everything is going to be just fine." Nike said.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked.

"Stasia, they are your parents, they will love you. I talked to them last night and they couldn't wait to see you." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He replied and grabbed my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled a little.

We pulled up into the drive way and I froze. I couldn't move I didn't want to. I would love to just stay still and keep the memory of them loving me the same. "Come one love. It'll be okay." He said. I nodded and slowly got out of the car and then opened Emma's door. Nik got her out of her and carried her on his side. He grabbed my hand and we walked up to the front door and knock.

Jason opened the door. Jason was my older adopted brother He's two years older than me and was now 25 although I still looked 19 the same age I was when I left. I could hear Kate and Garret, my adoptive parents and Jason's real parents, talking to a girl who I couldn't quite recognize.

"Anna!" Jason exclaimed and hugged me. I missed the nickname I thought I wouldn't hear it again. I smiled and hugged him back tightly enjoying the moment. "Come inside! It's freezing out." He said and we walked in, going into the living room. I saw my parents and a girl she looked about 23 and was quite pretty.

"Oh my goodness! Anna!" Kate exclaimed and jumped off the couch engulfing me in a hug. "You look amazing! I am so glad Niklaus called last night we have missed you so much!" she said. I was smiling now they had missed me. I hugged Garret and we all sat down in the living room.

"Anna, this is my girlfriend Macie, Macie this is my sister Anastasia, her husband Niklaus, and uh I'm not exactly sure who the little one is." Jason said and I instantly realized I hadn't introduced Emma who was now awake and clinging to her dad like she always does.

"Oh! I forgot, this is Emma, she's our daughter." I said hesitantly. Taking Emma form Nik and holding her in my arms.

"You had a daughter? When?" Kate asked.

"Uh, about three years ago actually. I'm sorry I never told you." I said looking down.

"Don't worry about that now, she's here and as adorable as you were when you were little." Garret said. "Speaking off, here." Garret said picking up three gifts from under the tree and handing each of us one.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Your presents." Kate said.

"But you didn't even know we were coming until yesterday." I said.

"Well when Garret told me I went out and got each something." Kate said.

"You shouldn't have." I said.

"Nonsense, now open them." She said. We started unwrapping the gifts and I gasped when I saw mine.

"But, how did you know?" I asked in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Dairies all rights go to their rightful owners.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Anastasia's POV:**

I looked down at the necklace. It was beautiful; it looked like the one my birth mother had. It was a small heart covered in diamonds. "It was your birth mothers. That picture you have of her, when you were little you would tell me you like that. Well that necklace was left to you, I was going to give it to you on 21st birthday but you weren't here, so I decided the next time I saw you I would give this to you." Kate said.

"Thank you." I said and hugged her. Emma opened her present and it was a cute little teddy bear.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! It's a teddy bear!" Emma exclaimed she squeezed it tightly. Nik pulled her into his lap.

"Thanks mom, for everything."I said. She smiled at me and we keep talking for a while.

"Why don't ya'll go take a nap you look absolutely exhausted." Garret said. I smiled and nodded picking up a sleepy Emma and taking her upstairs to my old room. Nik had grabbed the bags and put them in the room. I quickly changed Emma and myself into more comfortable clothes and laid her in the bed. Nik was sitting in the corner reading a book.

"Are you not going to sleep?" I asked.

"No. I fine. You and Emma get some rest okay?" he said and walked over to me placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled up at him and got under the covers and let the darkness take over.

I woke up a few hours later to Nik reading to Emma. I smiled at the sight. I sat up and got out of bed and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and Garret and Kate were there. "Did you sleep well darling?" Garret asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Nik and Emma will be down shortly he's just finishing up a story." I told them and they smiled.

"Emma looks just like you." Kate said. I smiled.

"Do you really think so? I always thought she looked like Nik more than me." I said looking down at my hands.

"She has part of Nik in her but I see a whole lot of you too Anna." Kate said. I just smiled at her. Just then Nik walks in with Emma who was still clutching her teddy bear. Nik sets her down at the bar.

"I'm thirsty mommy." Emma says.

"Okay, you want juice or milk?" I asked.

"Juice!" she said. I smiled at her and went looking around for her bag. I find it and take out her Sippy cup and wash it then get apple juice out of the fridge and pour it in her cup handing it to her.

"Here you go sweetie." I said. She took it and started drinking.

"You two make the prettiest baby girl I have ever seen."Garret said. I look up at Nik and smile then look back down at Emma.

"Dinner won't be till about seven so you might want to eat a little something." Kate said. I smiled and nodded. We all went into the den where Jason and his girlfriend Macie are watching Christmas specials. Emma sits near the TV and watched the special.

That night we all sat down and ate dinner together. I missed them I remembered the first time Nik met my parents.

***Flashback 5 years***

I was sitting in Niklaus' car I was so nerves her was going to meet my parents for the first time. I love my parents and would be absolutely heartbroken if they didn't like Nik. "Calm down love. Everything is going to be fine." Nik said.

"How do you know that? How do you know that they won't hate you and forbid me from every seeing you again?" I asked starting to freak out.

"I don't, but I also don't think I'm that bad of a guy, so why do you think they will hate me?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"Well, the age difference, I realize I am 18 but you look like you're 26. That upsets most parents especially the fathers." I said.

"Age is just a number love." He said.

"Alright, if you think that why don't you tell them your real age. Now what is it again? Oh that's right 1000 years old." I said. Slightly upset.

"Just take a deep breath." He said and I did. We walked up the step to the porch and went inside.

"I'm home." I said and walked all the way in, I turns to see Nik at the door frame.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked. I giggled at the fact that I had forgotten he had to be invited in.

"Come in." I said and he walked across the barrier. Just has my mother and father had walk into the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Garret and this is my wife Kate, it's nice to meet you." Garret said and put his hand out to greet Nik. Nik shook his hand and gave my mom the flowers he had brought.

"Niklaus Mikealson. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. You have a lovely home as well as a lovely daughter." He said. My dad nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." He said and we went to the dining room and ate. After we sat and talk Niklaus went home and I went into the kitchen to help my mother clean up.

"He's a keeper." My mother said. I smiled at her words.

***End of Flashback***

Later that night I had giving Emma a bath and put her to bed. It was extremely late and we had all deiced to go to bed. Nik and I were in our room getting ready for bed. "Thank you." I said.

"For what?" Niklaus asked.

"For bringing us here. For letting me see my parents. For letting Emma meet her grandparents. For…everything." I said. Nik pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I would do anything for you Stasia. Anything."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello lovelies? Is anyone enjoying the snow? I know I am, It's funny really how teenagers, while in math class, it starts snowing and you can't help but stare out the window and act like you're 5 (I wouldn't trade it for the world though). If only my school had let us out before 2:00. But oh well, you lose some, you win some. And this my darlings is the result of said win. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Do me a favor will you? Review! Please!**

**Chapter 8**

**Anastasia's POV:**

_***2 years later***_

It's 6:30 am and I'm in the kitchen with Nik, he's cooking breakfast for Emma, today is her first day of school. We decided to home school her for pre-school so she could be ahead a little. I was nervous as all get out. For the first five years of Emma's life I am the one who has been taken care of her, I'm not worried about her making friends, she'll make friends just fine. I'm worried about me, she has been my whole life for five years and its going to take a while to get use to her not being there.

"Calm down love, everything will be fine. How about you and I go to lunch?" Nik said.

"Alright." I said and looked at the clock. "I better go get Emma up." I said and head up the stairs into her room. She was so cute in her little bed. I go over to her and rub her shoulder. "Emmie, Emmie sweetheart it's time to get up for school." I said. Emma woke up and yawned rubbing her eyes. She crawled out of the bed and we went back downstairs to the kitchen where her breakfast was ready at the table.

"Morning sweet girl." Nik said to Emma.

"Hi." She says tiredly.

"Are you ready for your first day school?" Nik asked. Emma nodded her head and started eating her breakfast. She finished eating and I followed her upstairs to her room so she could get dressed. I went to go get dressed myself and when I came back Emma was wearing her Princess Belle dress and a tutu.

"Emma you cannot wear that to school." I said. She frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's school. You don't wear stuff like that to school." I said. I went to her closet and picked out a blue, short sleeve, dress that stops just above her knees, and black converse. "Here sweetie but this on." I said. she does and then brushes her teeth. I brush her hair and put it into a ponytail. We go down stairs Nik is there and hugs Emma and kisses her a kiss.

"Have a great first day Emmie" Nik Said.

"Okay Daddy!" Emma said. I gave Nik a kiss and told him that I will meet him at noon at the plaza restaurant.

Nik left and I grabbed Emma's lunch box and her book bag and put her in the car taking her to school. I pull up to the school. It's the best ranked private school in the state. I parked the car and help Emma out of the car. We walked into the build that was filled with children of all ages. Emma was squeezing my hand as we walked down the hall to the Kindergarten room.

We walked in the room and was instantly greeted by one of the teacher. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Martin, I am the English teacher." Mrs. Martin said.

"Hello, I'm Anastasia Mikealson and this is my daughter Emma. Emma say hi." I said.

"Hi." She said. Mrs. Martin shows Emma her cubbie and lets her put her stuff up.

"Why don't you go play with the other children while your mommy and I talk?" Mrs. Martin said to Emma. I gave her a hug and kiss on the head and she went off to play and I talked to the teacher a little. I then went back home and tried to find something to do while Emma was at school.

After cleaning the entire house I had just enough time to get to the Plaza. "Hey." I said has I sat down at the table when Nik was.

"Hey. How is being at home without Emma?" Nik asked.

"Terrible! I have to find something to do." I said.

"Well, Emma's birthday is in a month, why don't you start planning that?" he asked.

"Alright. That will occupy my time." I said with a smile. We ate and talked for an hour. Nik went back to work and I went home to start planning Emma's party. A few hours later I went to pick up Emma. She came running out with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi mommy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" I asked.

"Great mommy! I made a friend! Her name's Arianna!" she said with huge smile. "Look! She's over there!" Emma said and run over to her. I walked over to where she was. There was a woman with Arianna.

"Hi. I'm Katelyn Rowe. You must be Emma's mom." She said.

"Yes. I' Anastasia Mikealson. It's nice to meet you. I guess one of these day we'll have to get the girls together." I said. she nodded and we went our separate ways.

"So Emma, do you like school?" I asked as I was driving home.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her.

We pulled up into the drive way and got out going inside. I put Emma at the table in the kitchen and cut up some apples and placed them on a plate with peanut butter and a glass of milk. "Here sweetie." I said and pushed the plate toward her. She started eating. "So what did you do at school?" I asked.

"We played games then Mrs. Martin took us into her room and she talked to us and asked us if we knew how to spell our name! I knew! Then we ate snack and played outside! I played tag with Arianna and Zack and Aaron and Jenny!" she said.

"Sounds like fun." I said.

"Yeah! Then we went with Mrs. Justice and she asked us who could count to 20 and I could! Then we played inside and then we went to the caf-e-te-ria and ate lunch then played outside again then we went inside and then you came!" She exclaimed with a smile.

She went to the den and was watching cartoons and she fell asleep. Nik came home a little later with dinner which he had picked up form a local restaurant.

"Where's Emma? Did she enjoy school?" Nik asked placing the food on the table.

"She's asleep and yes she loved it." I said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everybody. So I have recently realized how often I forget things. I had spent all week finishing writing chapter 8. It wasn't until I was trying to add the 'finished' chapter that I realized it was done. So I have spent this weekend writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

**Chapter 9:**

_***11 years later***_

**Emma's POV:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ I was woken up by my alarm. Today was my 16th birthday. People have always said turning sixteen is a milestone in someone's life especially in a girls. But I don't feel older; I don't look or feel any differently than I did yesterday. I am the same person I was yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. I got out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Happy birthday Emmie!" My mother and father said as I walked into the kitchen. There was a stack of pancakes with whip cream and chocolate syrup and a lit candle.

"Thank you." I said and sat down at the breakfast bar. They sang happy birthday and told me to make a wish. I blew out the candle and started eating my pancakes. My father hands me a small wrapped box.

"Open it." My dad said. I did and in side was a black velvet box. I lifted it opened and it revealed a beautiful 'E' in cursive necklace. The E was made out of diamonds. I took it out of the box and put it around my neck. I got up and walked over to my mom and dad and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"You're welcome baby. Oh there is something else." My mom said. She grabbed something from behind her and tossed it toward me. I catch it and its a set of keys.

"What are these to?" I asked.

"Your new car." My dad said.

"It's in the garage." My mom said. As soon as I heard that I raced to the garage door. But of course with my parents being vampires they beat me.

They opened the door and revealed a blue mustang with a big red bow. Along a cute little stuffed animal puppy with hearts all over it and the words happy birthday on it. With a happy birthday balloon tied to the stuffed animal and a vase with red roses.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I said hugging them tightly and walking into the garage to see my car better. I walked up to the flowers and stuffed animal.

"Those aren't from us actually." My dad said with a smile. So I read the card to see who they were from.

"Oh my gosh! There from Aaron! I can't believe he did this!" I said. "Did you know about this?" I asked my parents.

"Yes. We did. Now, go get ready for school so we can go to the DMV." He said. I went upstairs and got ready. I put on dark blue skinny jeans, a blue flow-y shirt and a black leather jacket. I straightened my hair and put on some light make-up. I went downstairs and grabbed my stuff getting into my new car. My father got into the passenger side and I drove off.

I had pasted my driving test and had just dropped my dad off at home and was headed to school. I pull into the parking lot at school and park beside Aaron's car. I grabbed my stuff and quickly put it in my locker which was covered by glitter and little cards that say happy birthday. I walked to the cafeteria where the high school was having break.

I walked to the table my friends and I usually sit out. Aaron stands up and huge me and tells me happy birthdays as does everybody else.

"Thank you guys. My locker looks amazing." I said.

"You're welcome. Are you still coming to the game tonight?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to dinner with my parents and Aaron then Aaron and I will come back here." I said.

"Are you cheering tonight?" She asked,

"Yeah. I have to don't I? Aren't we still doing the stunts?" I asked.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'.

"Alright then." She said. The bell rang and we went to our classes. After school I walked to my car with Aaron.

"I'm going to stop by my house then go to yours okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah okay." I said and we got in our cars and drove off. I pulled into my drive way and went inside. There was a note on the counter saying my dad had been called into work and that my mom had to go see uncle Kol about something.

I went upstairs to my room and smiled at the flowers on my dresser and stuffed animal on my bed that Aaron had given me for my birthday. I was looking the flowers when someone puts there hands over my eyes. "Guess who" the voice said. I laughed as I turned around knowing it was Aaron.

"Hey." I said hugging him.

"Hey. How is the birthday girl?" I asked.

"I'm great. Thank you by the way. For the gifts. I love them." I said.

"That's great." He said and leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back.

"I just didn't want to say it in front everyone. I wanted it to be a private moment between the two of us." I said.

"That's extremely sweet Emma." He said.

"So, my mom said she was going to be back soon and then we're going to meet my dad and his family at the restaurant." I said.

"Alright." He said.

"But um...first I was thinking we could..." I pulled him closer and kissed him. He kissed me back. I fell back on my bed taking Aaron with me. We were making out and my shirt was somewhere on the floor alone with Aaron's shirt and pants.

"Emma?" I heard my mother say from down stairs. Aaron and I quickly got up and put back on ours clothes and went down the stairs to find my mother.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey sweetie. Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah. Oh, Aaron I'm riding with my mom to the restaurant okay?" I said.

"Yeah." He said.

I get in the car with my mother and Aaron gets in his car and follows us to the restaurant and parked. We walk inside and find that everyone else was seated around a long table. They all wish me a happy birthday and give me hugs and kisses. I sit down beside an empty seat where my dad is going to sit my mother being on the other side of that seat and Aaron being beside me.

"Where's daddy?" I asked my mom who just got off the phone with him.

"He got caught up with work baby. He's not going to be able to make it." She said.

"Oh. Okay." I said putting on a fake smile. We and talked for a while then Aaron and I left to go to the game. We pull into the parking lot and get out heading into the gym. He goes to the boys' locker room as we walk by it and I can hear the boys inside being loud as all get out. I walked into the girls' locker room and found Arianna and the rest of the cheerleaders getting ready. I quickly get changed and go to the football field with the rest of the girl.

The game is of and we won! The cheerleaders and football players are heading back to the locker rooms to change. I see Aaron and hug him tightly giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You played amazing!" I said.

"Thanks. I'll meet you at my truck okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and changed into soft shorts and a camisole. I would have put one jacket but I left it in my car. I'm standing by his truck about to get in when someone puts their hands over my eyes. I start laughing knowing its Aaron since he did this to me all day. I turn around only to find it's not Aaron.

The man's face turns all vein and his eyes turn red. He bites into my neck and covers my mouth with his hand so I can't scream. Everything goes black.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think of it! Review please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries all rights go to their rightful owners.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Emma's POV:**

I woke up in some sort of cell thing. I was sitting on some ratty old mattress that had a huge blood stain. I touched my neck and winced in pain then i realized the blood was mine. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked.

"Well, well look who finally decided to wake up." The man said. He was standing in front of the bars on the door. He had black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Who...who are you?" I asked.

"I am Damon Salvatore. You daddy really needs to learn not to piss so many people off." He said.

"You know my dad?" I asked.

"Yes. You see he is trying to use my girlfriend has a human blood bag." Damon said.

"What? No, my daddy would never do something like that." I said.

"We'll apparently you don't know your daddy very well." He said.

"That's a damn lie! I know he would never hurt anyone! Especially and innocent girl!" I yelled the man. His eyes vamped out and he shook the cell door. I coward back in fear. "You're...you're a vampire." I said my voice shaky.

"Yes. Just like you daddy who as you say would never hurt anyone. Vampires kill. It is our nature." He said.

"Why the hell am I here anyway?" I asked.

"Leverage. You see, you dad cares about family. You being the most important to him out of everyone and conveniently the easiest to get to." He said with smirk. "Eventually your dad will realize you're gone, if that is he already hasn't, and come looking for you. I'll make a deal with him. He leaves my girl alone and I leave his alone." He said.

**Klaus' POV:**

"What do you mean her stuff was all over the ground?" I asked Aaron.

"She said that she would meet me at my truck after we both changed. When I got to my truck her stuff was all over the ground including her cell phone. Plus it wasn't just placed down it was dropped like she was caught off guard." Aaron said. I nodded I knew exactly who took her and it will be all of their heads.

"I'll be back." I said and disappeared into the night.

I arrived at the steps of the Salvatore brothers home and listened carefully to see if I could pin point where Emma was. "Please! Please let me go! I just want to go home!" I heard Emma cry. She was in the cellar and I was going to get her back. I was about to enter the home when I was stopped by the invisible

barrier.

"Get out here now!" I yelled knowing the vampires of the house can hear me. All of a sudden Damon Salvatore showed up on the other side of the barrier. "Give me back my daughter Damon." I said in a very angry tone.

"Who said I had her?" He said with that annoying smirk on his face.

"I can hear her. Now give her to me." I said.

"How about this. You leave my girl alone and I leave yours alone." He said.

"Ahh, that's right. The doppelganger Elena, how is my human blood bag these days?" I said.

"Look Klaus, leave her alone and I'll give you back your daughter. You can't get inside and you won't do anything that could risk you daughters life." Damon said and he was right. I wouldn't never rush Emma's life she was a miracle.

"Fine. I give you my word. I will not come after Elena if you give me back Emma." I said.

"How do I know you will stay true to your word?" Damon asked.

"Like you said, I wouldn't risk Emma's life." I said. He nodded and in a flash disappeared and came back with Emma in his arms. He hands me Emma and I leave in the blink of an eye.

I walk back into my home with a sleeping Emma in my arms. Anastasia was instantly around me. "What happened to her?!" She asked in a scared voice.

"It would see, I had made one of my acquaintances mad. He stole Emma for leverage ." I explained to her while taking Emma upstairs and placing her into bed so she could rest comfortably. I walked back downstairs with Anastasia into the kitchen and stood in one side of the breakfast bar while she sat down on the opposite side.

"Where's Aaron?" I asked.

"I sent him home I told him I would let him know if we found Emma which I have already done." She said. "Are they going to mess with her again?" She asked.

"No. I have made sure you and Emma are safe." I said and she nodded. We went to bed. The next day I got up and went into Emma's room to make sure she was okay. She was still sleeping sound in her bed. I felt terrible about what happened and would make sure no harm came to her or Anastasia again.

**Emma's POV:**

I woke up in my bed which was a relief, my father was in my room sitting on the window seat. "Daddy?" I said my voice cracking. He was by my side in the blink of an eye.

"Yes Emma?" He said.

"How did I get home?" I asked confused.

"I got you baby, don't worry they won't hurt you again." He said. I just looked at him and nodded. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat, anything you want." He said. I nodded again he got up and was walking toward my door.

"Do you know where my phone is?" I asked.

"Yes. It downstairs, Aaron brought you stuff over last night." He said and walked out of my room and down the stairs. I got up and changed into shorts and camisole and went downstairs to find my phone. It was sitting in the counter charging I looked at it and the time was 3:40 in the afternoon. I had 4 texts and 1 missed call all four test were from Aaron as was the missed call. I picked up my phone and went into the game room and sat on the couch. I called Aaron and he answered in the first ring.

"Emma? Are you okay? You had me scared to death! What happened to you?" He said and I felt terrible for making him worry.

"I'm fine, someone got mad at my father and took me for revenge. But I'm fine I promise." I said.

"Are you going to press charges?" He asked.

"Yeah it's already done don't worry." I said really hoping he would just drop the subject.

"Alright. So what are you doing today?" He asked.

"Nothing, you should come over. If you want that is." I said.

"Yeah. I'll be over in a little." He said and we hung up. I went into the kitchen where my dad had just finished cooking. I said down at the breakfast bar and ate the grilled cheese sandwich. As I was finishing eating there was a knock at the door my dad answered it and Aaron walked in. I got up took his hand leading him into the game room so we could talk. When we reached the roomy he pulled me into tight hug all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my gums I pulled away as the pain grew worse.

"Oh my gosh! Emma! Your eyes." He said in horror. I ran t the mirror in the room and saw my face vamped out and my fangs piercing through my gums.

"Aaron, I can explain." I said.

"Explain?! You think this normal?" He yelled and started backing up against the wall. I started walking toward him carefully.

"Aaron please, you have to listen to me." I begged.

"Don't call me every again Emma. Just leave me alone." he said as he ran out of the room to his car. I feel to my knees and began to cry. Why had he reacted like that, why couldn't he let me just explain. Why did I have to be part vampire? Why?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait, I swear I thought I had updated this when I wrote I finished writing it. Well I hope you like it and please, oh please review!**

**Chapter 11**

**Anastasia's POV:**

I heard an outburst and Emma crying in the game room. I went to her and found her faced vampire out like a vampires. I knelt down beside her and hugged her figuring that Aaron had seen her and freaked out.

"Oh baby. It'll be alright I promise." I said hoping it was true. She cried for a while then just stayed there wrapped up in my arms. "Sweetie, if he doesn't accept you this way then...then I'm not sure if he truly was in love with you." I said.

"How could you say that?" She asked in a small voice.

"We'll, sweetie even though I was terrified of your father when he told me, he asked me to let him explain so I did, I looked past the scary part and aw that he was the same person I fell in love with." I said.

"So he never loved me?" She asked.

"I'm not saying that. What I am saying is that maybe it wasn't meant to last." I said and hugged her tightly. She nodded and just stood up.

"I'm going to my room." She said and I nodded.

Emma's POV:

* 3 weeks later*

I did has Aaron requested, I didn't call him, I didn't text him, I didn't speak to him at school, I never got near him unless I had no choice in the matter. He avoids me as much as me can as well, although I still catch him starring at me sometimes. Turns out my vampire side shows up when I turned sixteen. I have to drink a cup of blood once a week. I was now sitting in Biology class listen to my teach go on about our projects.

"Alright class, now I am going to pare you up with a partner. You and your partner will make a presentation on the dissection of the pig as well as your partner during the dissection." She said and we all inwardly groan. "Arianna and Zack, Jenny and Mark, Leslie and Jason, Kalyn and Thomas, Chelsea and Cole, and Aaron and Emma." She said. Everyone was happy with the partners surprisingly, well everyone but Aaron. I could see it in his eyes he despised the idea of us working together. I saw Arianna look at me then at Aaron then back at me. We mouthed 'You okay?' I just shook my head no and went back to looking at me notes for this project.

After class Arianna was at my locker. "What happened Em?" She asked.

"No. Not here. Come over tonight? Sleepover?" I said.

"Yeah sure thing. We haven't had one of those in while it'll do us some good." She said with a big smile on her face. The bell rang and I started to walk off to my next class. "Hey Emma?" She said. I turned around and looked at her.

"It'll all be okay. I promise." She said. I gave a small smile and nodded and then continued on to my class.

After school I went straight to my car and went home a little later Arianna came over. We went into my room. I sat on my bed and she sat on my window seat. "Look, Emmie, I've given you space and haven't asked questions because I know you are hurting, but what happened with you and Aaron. I mean you were prefect and happy at that game Friday night and then that Monday you come back and you both avoid each other." She said.

"My vampire side is starting to come out." I said. Arianna knows that my parents are vampires, as does her parents. She nodded wanting me to go on. "I guess it was because I turned sixteen, I had been around vampires all night so the next day when I see him my vampire side is brought out. My face changed he freaked and said he never wanted me to see me Again. So I'm giving him his space." I said. She gave me a sad smile and got up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Emmie. Truly I am." She said.

"I know. Hey...do you um...think you could talk to him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him don't worry." She said. We talked a lot and watched some movies. It was refreshing to not cry over Aaron and to not feel so alone. We went to sleep and got up the next morning and went to school. I was my locker and saw Arianna walk over to Aaron and talk to him. I used my vampire hearing to listen to their conversation.

"Hey, Aaron can I talk to you for a bit?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah sure what's up?" He asked.

"It's about Emma, look you should rea-" Arianna was cut off by Aaron.

"I don't want to talk about her." He said me started walking off but Arianna grabbed his arm.

"Look, it's not her fault and its not like she was hiding it from you they weren't sure if she was going to be come one." Arianna whispered.

"You know what...she is?" Aaron whispered.

"Yes. She's my best friend Aaron. Please, just...tonight come over to her house. Let her talk to you." She said.

"How about a more public place. The Grille." He said.

"Yes! Sure she'll be there at 7." Arianna said me walked back over to me. I hugged her tightly.

"I owe you one." I said.

"Hell yeah you do baby doll." she said and laughed. later that day we were in Biology and we were supposed to start working on our projects but after a fire drill and a tornado drill there wasn't much time to do anything so I didn't get to talk to Aaron again.

That night I was sitting at a booth at the Grille waiting for Aaron. It was 7:22 and he was still a no show. I sat there for a little while longer and started feeling like a complete idiot. Why would I honestly believe that Aaron would show up? Am I really that stupid? He probably just said that he would come so he could get Arianna off his back. I was just about to get up when Aaron walked in and was heading toward me. He took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"I didn't think you were going to show up." I said.

"I almost didn't. But I'm hear now. Talk." He said.

"Both my parents are vampires." I whispered that last part. "But we didn't know if I was going to be. So I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if it was going to be an issue or not." I said. "But I swear if I had know for a fact I was going to become one I would have told you first hand. Please believe me." I said.

"Is there any thing else I should know?" He asked.

"My daddy. He is the most powerful vampire in the entire world." I said. He just nods. "I can go into more detail if you want, but it should be more private. Do you trust me?" I asked. He nodded and we got up. He gave me a ride to my house since I had walked there. We go inside and sit in my bedroom. I explained everything, how I was even born, how my world works, how my dad is the most powerful. Everything. He just nodded along at things I said.

"I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend again, although I would love for to be, I'm just asking if we can at least be friends again." I said.

"Yes." He said.

"Yes?" I said just making sure.

"Yes. We can be boyfriend and girlfriend again." He said. I smiled at him and hugged him again.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Emmie." He said while hugging me back.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello, lovelies, so I am sorry to say this is the last chapter. I mean to warn people in earlier chapters but in all honesty I am never quite sure when I'm going to end it. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter and have enjoyed this story all together.**_

**Chapter 12 **

**Emma's POV:**

"So...our science project." I said.

"I've got it covered don't worry." He said and kissed my forehead.

A few weeks later my parents have gone to the Bahamas for their anniversary. I was home alone for the next week which I didn't mind, I loved that my parents were still so much in love and they deserved alone time. Aaron has been picking me up and taking me home to and from school lately. We are on our way back to my house. "There is this really cool bar a few towns over called Blowback. Some us are going tonight, do you wanna go? If not we can go see a movie or something." Aaron said.

"No let's go to bar. It sounds fun." I said.

"Alright." He said and we pulled into my drive away. We got out and went inside.

"So are we eating her? Or eating out?" I asked.

"We'll eat at Blowback." He said.

"Alright." I said.

That night we pulled up to Blowback. I was wearing ripped jean short, shorts, and a crops tee with high top converse. We walk in strop lights and black lights everywhere. Glitter covered the floor and the bodies of other people. "Hey! Over here!" Zack, Jenny, Michael, Jason and Marry. We walked over to the table and sat down. This place was cool, and the food tastes amazing, plus the music was awesome.

The next day I woke up in my bed with a pounding headache. All the sudden I felt terribly sick and ran to the bath room. Emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. After a while I was leaning against the wall. Its cold tiles felt amazing against my skin. I tried to get up but was to weak and slumped back down. I don't remember anything about last night, what happened at Blowback, or even how I got home. I hear someone come up the stairs and into my room .I hear a voice it was a guys voice, but my head was pounding way too much to make it out.

**Aaron's POV: **

_***Hours Earlier***_

We had just set down at the table with our friends at Blowback. We had order our food and were talking. "So how did y'all find out about this place?" Emma asked.

"My older brother Roby, he told me about it said it was awesome." Zach said.

"Cool." She says. We get out food and eat and continue on the conversation. Then we all get p and go the dance floor and dance. Emma's laughing the whole time.

"I'll get us something to drink." I said to Emma and left her at a table on the side of the club. When I got back to the table she wasn't there. "Emma?" I called out. "Emma?" I said again. The last time this had happened Emma was taken by some vampire freak, who wanted revenge. I saw Zach and the other dancing and went up to them.

"Have you seen Emma?" I asked.

"No, I thought she was with you." Marry said.

"She was, but she's gone I don't know where she is." I said.

"Jenny and I will go look in the bathroom." She said and took off with Jenny. A few minutes later they were back.

"She's not in there." Jenny said. We search all searched the club for what felt like hour but was only 45 minutes. This place was huge. I finally saw her from the balcony. She was lying down on the ground and group of guys were around her. I quickly made my way down the stairs and over to her. Just as one of the guys were picking her up.

"What the hell!" Put her down!" I yelled. The guys turned around they looked a little bit older than me, maybe earlier twenties.

"The poor things wasted, we're just making sure she gets home alright, chill out dude." One of the men said.

"We'll, she's my girlfriend. Put her down now." I said. By then Zach, Jason, and Michael were there with me.

"Why should we?" Another one said. I punched him and a fight broke out. An after a while the other guys were kicked out, since apparently The owner knew Zach's brother. The guys got Jenny and Marry and then we all decided to leave. I pick up Emma and put her in my truck and drove her home.

**Emma's POV:**

The man's voice said something again. 'Emma' he said Emma. I was Emma. "In here." I said. And Aaron walked in.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No. My stomach is up in knots, my heading is pounding and I don't remember anything from last night." I said.

"We'll, for one you got pretty wasted. I turned around to talk to Get us something to drink and next thing I know your gone. And when I finally find you, you passed out on the floor." Aaron said. I felt terrible. It was like I was being scolded by a teacher for talking in class.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright Em, but come one let's get you into bed." He said and picked me up and put me under the covers in my bed and placed a trash can beside me. "If you get sick throw up in the trash can, now take these." He said and handed me two aspirins and a glass of water. I took the pills and laid down on the bed. "Now, get some sleep. I'll be right back." He said and left the room I quickly feel asleep.

A woke up a few to time and throw up but for the most part I sleep. When I woke up for good, the sun was setting and I was starting to feel much better. I noticed Aaron was sitting in the chair in my room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." I said. "I'm going to grab and shower and then, do you want to watch a movie? We can order in if you want?" I said.

"Sure, sounds great." He said and got up and ave me a kiss on the cheek before he left the room. I got in the shower and then changed into PJs and went down stairs there was a pizza and popcorn on the table in the den along with some drinks and the movie was already set up and there was a blanket on the couch.

"Aaron. I can't believe you did all of this." I said and hugged him. We sat down and ate and watched the movie. After the movie we ended up making out in my bed room. I was playing with the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He pulled of mine, soon there was a pile of clothes on the floor and Aaron was hovering over me.

"I don't have any protection." Aaron said.

"I'm a vampire remember, I can't get pregnant." I replied and nodded.

"Are you sure about doing Emma?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I am sure. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He

That was the first time I had slept with anybody, he was so sweet and gentle the entire time. We fell asleep in each other's arms and I couldn't be happier. I would never be any happier.

The End.

_**A/N: So, since I ended this one, I have two other stories that I am going to post soon, but you all get to decide which one goes up first. I have decided that I will only have two stories being posted at the same time. So review and tell me which one you would like to read: Last One, which follows a human Kol as he takes care of his now orphaned littler sister Mason. Hybrids Daughter: which is also an AU and follows the cast of The Vampire Diaries - Nina and Joseph, as they work on the set of the show and take care of their daughter Lily. You get to decide.**_


End file.
